One of the problems which inheres with the use of toilets is when males urinate into toilets. Every day many males experience difficulty ensuring that no urine is misplaced onto the floor, toilet seat, and other areas in a bathroom. This may be due to physical infirmities, entering a phase of potty-training, substance-abuse related issues, or poor concentration or energy. To date, there is no products in the marketplace which adequately address these issues.
Oftentimes, young boys who are just entering into the potty-training phase have difficulty ensuring all of their urine is deposited completely into the toilet and not on the floor, toilet seat cover, etc. Unfortunately, it may take weeks, if not months to properly train a young boy to successfully use the toilet for urination.
For older men it may be challenging to ensure that all of the urine is deposited into the toilet. Many older men suffer from poor balance, arthritic knees, body control, stamina, and other penile-related maladies. As a result, oftentimes urine is misplaced on the floor, toilet seat cover, etc.
Moreover, other men may experience similar problems due to injuries or other health related issues. Men whom are young and old with crutches, substance abuse-related problems, penile maladies, mental retardation, recent hospital patients, etc. may experience similar issues. Therefore, poor urination abilities are not necessarily confined in scope to just the young or infants. These issues may also afflict many men across the spectrum.
Therefore, what is clearly needed in the art is a device or article of manufacture designed specifically for the use of channeling or funneling urine into a toilet for males. Such a device should be lightweight, pliable, sanitary, and easy to use.